


Heats and Ruts

by Alaxamber



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: A bit of painful sex, Boxy finally hears how good of a dad he became, Boxy is in heat, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Cyborg brain stuff, Drooling, Established Relationship, Gross insects in a baby bottle because thats what baby Boxy Venom would eat., M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Human Genitalia, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sex with to make a baby but Venomous does not quite know wat to call it..., Snake pregnacy terms used in the heat of the moment, Ven is right in rutting, blood mentions, chest fucking, egg fertilization, face painting with cum, hormon replacements, let me know if i need to add more, mention of body dysmorphia, over zelous fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber
Summary: 2 years of decision making, 1 year for the hormones to regulate, 2 years of trying, and yet they have not been able to sync Venomous' 'ruts' with his husband's 'heats'. Finally Venomous walks into a most welcome scent early spring, and found an even more welcoming sight on their bed.SMMMUUUTTTT with a plot
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Kudos: 29





	Heats and Ruts

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo, i was unsure ow to tag this in some spots, i do have to mention that Boxman is not ciz, (( in my HC Boxy's gender or his physical expression of his gender (dick or puss) is controlled by his hormones, due to cyborg & Chicken)) and they have decided to try for a baby. so.. if i need to add tags just let me know. please enjoy.

Heats and Ruts

There was a thick scent in the air, and the moment he entered the small cabin, he felt the scent as much as he smelled it. His husband was in heat. 

After two years of talking, three years with the hormone additives and trying every three months... both males believed their chances for a child of their own was over. Well, naturally that is; both had agreed that Boxman Jr had really been their first. 

Boxy's body accepted the hormones, and everything seemed to be taking well in his husband's body. Try as he might, Venomous still didn’t fully understand the how’s or the why’s of it all. He wanted to follow the lines of thought that the Bokman Family doctor and Boxy talked about, but he just couldn't. They spoke in such a way that each had finished the other’s sentences and no matter how hard he tried to follow it, he always felt lost after their appointments.

Bokmans…were special. Their family spread across the galaxy as well as alternative universes, some being wizards, others a completely feathered animal that lives in ponds. Boxman happened to be part of a Chicken fowl-adjacent, with cybernetical and biomechanical engineering added in. Boxy and his family were truly out of his wheelhouse, plants and bacteria were easier to understand and made far more sense. 

The itching under his skin had been bugging him for the past week, he knew his own….needs would be starting soon. They would be well disposed for the night and he would be more handsy until the first real heat of summer. His own  _ ruts, _ so the internet had deemed them, were like clockwork; change of seasons and this primal need would take over. Normally the first day of spring Boxy would not leave their room. Venomous really had done a number on his own biological functions to gain serpentine breeding patterns. Boxy's body had its own…'heats?' They were unsure of what to call it, and whatever the Doctor called it seemed inadequate and well over 16 letters long. Even after three years of trying, their heats and ruts never seemed to line up.

A shiver ran down Venomous’s spine as the scent filled his nostrils. Turning in an unearthly slow movement he shut the door, locking the three locks, setting the alarm and adding the extra code so the module of Makayla they kept would stay in sleep mode. 

As he turned back, slipping off his coat and hanging it up, his eyes caught the wet lapel. He reached up and touched his chin; his mouth was dripping, he was cob damn drooling. He could feel his face flush as he made to bend down to pull off his boots, but a sound from their bedroom and the shooting pain from his aching cocks, caused him to stand up straight again. His composure was gone in another flick of his tongue, his mouth dripping a few more drops of saliva on the ground.

Metal, feathers, and a dark musk. He had never tasted the Heat scent as well as he did now, in three years he had never picked up on the metallic, but not blood, tinge. He would not say he ran, but still, the carpet he had insisted on installing in the hallway made sure his boots did not announce his presence more, or in the volume of his haste. 

He skidded to a stop, forgetting momentarily that these boots lacked any traction. Thankfully, he was able to catch himself on the door and took in the sight within with a greedy gaze. 

There was his husband, nested into his normal 'heat nest' something they had both affectionately called it. He laid with his round ass in the air, his hormones had caused his hips to swell the past three years, and every bit of the soft green skin looked far too unmarked for his liking. 

His eyes raked over the sight once more trying to commit every soft shape of him, they had their legs splayed and his human hand had fingers dug deep into his sheath, well now it was more of a vagina but… like Venomous said, he really didn't understand most of the physical stuff. His mate had more soft long down feathers around his slit even. There was silence for a moment until it was broken by not only the low rattle of his tail that had made its appearance but also a soft cry that turned into, "Ven, please…" Boxy moaned into his arm, rocking back into his fingers again, the squelch around his thick digits caused a jolt of electricity to buck Venomous' hips. 

Ven was naked on the bed behind them in a moment, unsure how he had done so so quickly, but happy that his cocks were against a hot heat. "Fuh- fuck my Boxxxx… are you" he gasped as rutted a cock once more. His tongue felt heavy as it struggled to not hiss out his words, his tail jittering in an odd pattern. 

"Yes, and this…" his husband keened and bucked back, a soft talon rubbing their testies as he moved teasingly, "Cob Ven, there is a…something…" there was a whine in the gasp and it took all of Ven's restraint not to fuck into the heat. He wanted his husband to beg just a bit more, "I have felt it all day….I have thought of your cock, of your cocks stretching me…fucking me…." 

The whimpering and begging had his jaw dropped and he could no longer wait to appease them, he pulled back and bit his lip for a moment looking down at the now plusher slit's lips. He flicked his tongue out, tasting the hot heat on the air between them. He wanted to suck the liquid that dribbled down the legs, bite the soft flesh teasing his gaze but as he bowed his head to do so his husband whined loudly again. 

"No, you ass. Fuck me" the pitch of his voice showed how desperate he was, his hips bucking back trying to avoid their face and get back down to the cocks. 

"Buttt you ssssmell delllliccccioussss," he hissed down at the slit. As he spoke his tails shook and rattled in more of a warning pattern. The pressure in his stomach and swelling of his cocks doubled when the taloned hand opened the slit, revealing the wet waiting hole. His tail rattled as he gulped down the nearly liquid scent, but he did not partake. He acquiesced and took his spot behind the waiting hips, taking both of his cocks in hand and pressed the wide area of the heads against the pre-stretched hole. 

He expected the normal feeling of sliding home into his husband. But when he pressed in the heat was tighter and there in the back was a firm….something. 

"Fuckkk" Boxy moaned and pushed back, pressing both lengths as deep as his body could seat them. 

Half of Ven's cocks were out but he could feel the firm goo before the end of the channel. "Pull back, and fuck them Boxy… I want to see you," he growled and ran a hand along the soft expanse of lower back, scratching at the still slightly pink new stretch marks. His cocks might be shallow but the heat of his husband felt stronger than the night before and it took slow breaths to not start fucking and finish before he knew the other got off too. 

Another keen and whimper as his husband did as he was asked, pulling his hips up until he was nearly pulled free from the heat only to be rushed back in, punctuated with a "ngggggh fuck" from the cyborg. Another pull and a gasped "cob blessed" as Boxy pushed and his glands gushed a rush of warm liquid around their cocks. 

"Cob, come again." Venomous groaned and bowed over his husband starting his own slow, hard thrusts. Another gush and he was rutting harder, "I’m gonna fill you," he growled and bit into the soft padding of a shoulder, "until you can taste it" he thrust in groaning as they gushed once more, his words were thoughtless now as he bit and mumbled into the shoulder. The hot liquid wet his thighs, dripped off of his already tight balls and pooled by his knees on the bed. 

"Make me gravid," Boxy whimpered and bucked back down before his whole body clenched again, his back arched, and dug his hands into the blankets by his face. 

Ven hissed loudly, his tail shaking as his rhythm was thrown off and he jammed as much as he could within, his mouth wide on the shoulder sinking his teeth into the supple flesh. A gurgled groan and his hands clenched pale knuckled into the wide hips. His cum filled them with each shallow twitch of his hips, his tail vibrated. 

"Vennnn, you.." a small whimper and gasp came from the male. Then another whimper was pulled from his mate, "that hurt..." Boxy whispered and shivered. 

Venomous pulled up and back and frowned down at where they were connected, the hole was redder than normal and he could see a small bit of blood tinting the white of the cum leaking around his members. 

"Cob, Boxy" he hissed softly and pulled his members free, waiting as his husband settled more on his stomach with his ass still high in the air, the doctor and him expected this to be the best position. "Let me get the rub." His voice was rough and he leaned to the side, reaching into the nightstand, pulling free the wipes they had bought with soothing ingredients he had added. "These or…would you be too sensitive for me to clean you?" His voice was low, and he was nearly ashamed at the rush of arousal that pulsed in his stomach at the thought of cleaning the abused hole. 

"You're dirty, Venny" his partner purred and looked over his shoulder, "We should take a shower at some point, but I would like you to clean me." He spread his thighs wider and offered himself in a carefree and open way. Only when his "heat" hit them was he this wanton. With ease and practice, Ven made more of a mess as he cleaned, causing his partner to gush across his cheeks, but the flavor was what had Ven asking if they could go again. 

He knew his husband was gravid and he knew he was going to be a dad again. He licked and cleaned until the entrance was spotless, well as much as he could get it, and he leaned up and over his husband rocking his cocks into the crease of their ass both hard again. 

"You have my child Boxy," he hissed his tail rattling in the quiet of the room. Only joined by the low whimpering moan of his partner. 

"R-really?" Boxy looked up and over his shoulder, his brows pulled up high and questioning, even with his dominant bot eye looking at them they could read him. Hope sparked across his cheeks and it caused Ven's heart to clench in their chest, their hips bucked against his ass again. 

"Really my husband. Soon," he pulled himself back and rolled his husband, smirking as they made a face at the now cold, wet area they sat in. "You and I will have to sneak in our fucking," he chuckled and leaned down covering their form to kiss them deeply, excitement and arousal causing both to suck and bite at the other's mouths. Relief even tinted their kisses, as he rocked against the heat rebuilding between his husband's thighs. But the hiss of disapproval that broke the kiss had his head cocked. 

"No more there, fuck my chest," Boxy's voice was soft and had had breathy quality as he lifted his mismatched hands, holding his larger pecs and pressing them together to create an inviting slot. 

With a sly smile, he leaned back on his knees and pulled free another item from the drawer, a warming lube. He then positioned himself on his toes keeping most of his weight off of his husband's wide chest. A hand on the wall helped brace him forward before he opened the bottle with a well-placed fang. His cocks sat just atop the crease, his partner’s hands not allowing him to slot between yet. He smiled down at the sight and pushed his cock forward against the plush of their cheek, "I love this view" He spoke softly, a slight hiss as the cool liquid from the bottle dribbled over his cocks. The warming sensation tingled as he pulled his hips back and rested his members at the bottom of the large pecs, pressing against the created entrance. A groan escaped his lips as the warmth spread down the shafts as he slowly slid in. 

"Cob Boxy, you are already such a good father to the bots," his breath was shaky as he looked down at his husband's face. A blush had spread across their cheeks at the praise, darkening the still red spots from their previous activities. "You have always been an amazing Boss to Fink, " he whimpered and sped up his pace into the willing chest, "and I am going to love helping you raise this one," he grunted and rutted quicker, his freehand added more lube before tossing the bottle aside and grabbing a rough nipple. 

"Fuck!" Boxy cried and bucked his hips up. 

"Yesss," his hiss purred in his throat he slowed his thrusts, "my Box," he rolled nipple and grunted at the new moan pulled from their throat, their mismatched eyes gave him a begging look neatly pleading, "father of  _ my  _ child." His hips jerked forward barely pulling back as he fucked into the hot slick channel, his tips pushed close to their face, "Open…" he hissed and grunted as Boxman's mouth opened and his wide tongue lolled out, large fangs glinting in the low light of the room. Sharp and dangerous, set into the most charismatic and crazy soul he ever had the pleasure to keep in his life. He grunted, "Cob Box, you take my cum so well," he gasped and came again painting the tongue and face of his husband. 

Breaths were collected and Venomous slid down his husband's body taking his time to lick his cum from their face then slowly wipe and clean their chest of the lube. Soon he had a towel to wedge under them, between their body and the wet spot on the bed.

A moan of "shower in the morning" were the last words as his husband started to snore, slipping quickly into sleep. 

A soft chuckle escaped him and he yawned giving the soft shoulder of the male facing away a kiss, smirking as he saw they needed to sleep when they could. Tomorrow, would be busy. 

*-* 

  
  


"PV, could you come in here?" The voice was loud so it could carry but was not coded in panic or rush, so Venomous finished folding the sheets he had pulled from the dryer.

Their morning had been easy and breakfast ended with Boxy giving him head under the table. Neither talked about what both knew would be happening, excitement tinged with anxiety seemed to make the subject unapproachable. 

He made his way back after a few minutes later, the scent of blood that caught him as he came into the hall had him moving quicker, skidding once to a stop outside of their room. Boxy was moving around the bed bundling, something with the heating blanket they had sat out. He dared not to hope, "B-Boxy?" His voice wavered as he surveyed the scene.

"Congratulations dad" Boxy said and turned, giving him the view of an egg wrapped in the blankets, larger than he expected and the fear was back in his stomach.

"You t-too" his steps brought him to them quickly and wrapped him in his arms, "How are you, why didn't you-" 

"I wanted to do it privately… " Boxy’s voice thin, "If it had been another slug…" his body quivered and he turned his face wide with a grin and his eyes shined with unshed tears. "But from what I can tell-" his lip quivered and they were kissing. Soft and comforting, both holding the other close as they tried to help relieve the other's stress. 

"Is everything…" He felt silly asking the question, but how else could he ask if he needed to rush them to the hospital?

"Fine, worked just like the doc said, everything is healed already. But we need to…." He looked up at Ven then his human eye turned inward at his cap. "You remember what to do?"

Cob, mechanics. If he had to build a new RNA based Virus to attack the city, sure easy. But this, one wrong pull or tug could  _ kill _ his husband. "Yeah, let's go into the bathroom." He could feel the anxiety building in his stomach. 

They found themselves in the smaller room, Boxman sitting on the toilet lid and already working the small clasps at the back of his head, then unscrewing the large red eye covering. 

The glass sat down carefully before Venomous took over and pulled the covering free. It was just as shocking within as the first time he had inspected it, even more since the very first time when he was Laser. 

The electronics were better, newer, yet Boxman still had small tubes and diodes that he said he liked the look of; wires that connected to small slots of memory or ram, took up the back half a camera near the front, a mic sat at the far edge for his ear. All of it seamlessly installed into the same biometal of his ear. Then in the far back were small connectors with vials twisted into them, three of the four slots were full; two of them had a slightly yellow liquid, and the far back had a reddish-brown one. 

"The yellows right?" he asked and leaned closer to look more at the soft areas of where wires intersected gray matter, in someplace forming a web-like connection.

"Yeah, and give the brown one a right turn"

With a slow breath, he reached in and twisted free the yellow vials setting them aside carefully, wincing when the small hole in the back showed a darker part of his brain. 

The movements caused his husband to shiver and close his human eye a bit tighter, he hated how sensitive the electronics were. Something the doctor had said was due to Boxman waiting so long when he was younger. And then with a small twist of the last vial he moaned once more shivering with relief, "Cob I missed that." 

With a smile he helped him replace the cover and eyeglass, before his hand lifted the soft face to look into the mismatched gaze, "I love you Box, I knew you could do it." Soft praise and another kiss. "I can't wait for you to fuck me." Ven hissed and deepened the kiss again, his heat curling in his stomach again he wanted to be happy and spend all day curled in bed with him and their egg but his…time was causing his breaths to quicken and his hands to clench on their shoulders.

"You should fuck yourself in the shower," The smirk that curled Boxman's lips had a purple lip bitten. 

"You sure? I…I really tried to keep it to a minimum," his excuse was quick. Early in their first year of trying Boxman had expressed… well they had a fight and Ven promised to not ask for a dildo in him almost weekly, to even keep it to his own time. 

Venomous vowed to  _ never _ bring it up again to himself, shocked at how he had not foreseen how much dysmorphia his husband had been having and the fight had brought to ahead. Boundaries had been set and it had been smooth sailing from there. 

"PV, I will be able to fuck you soon, I want to tease myself with a show." His cheeks were flushed as he looked up from his spot on the toilet. 

"You just know the right way to ask," Venomous said and gave him another long lingering kiss before pulling back and opening a side drawer under the sink and pulled free a thicker yet shorter version of his husband's cock. "Then sit back and enjoy the show husband."

*-*

More doctors appointments made their personal lives far busier, they needed to make sure the long period of hormones had not affected his mate's bones or joints. 

Soon there was a party to announce the egg to the rest of the family, after checking that there was a viable young within. 

The afterparty on Shannon's yacht was not a night any of the family would forget, and would still question if the Jethro that fell overboard still sat at the bottom of the sea. 

Then life became hectic, one morning both males had finally synced their sleep again, they heard a cry. A soft sound from the egg’s bassinet, the sound between a child's cry and a hiss; both men rushed across the room and peered into the mess of blankets. There sitting in a tangle of blankets and broken egg shell was a small dark green-skinned baby with large mismatched eyes, one black the other glassy red, looking up from under a mop of thick black hair. It cried again showing a mouth already full of teeth; with the cry, its tail rattled and a forked tongue flicked between cries. Its naked body heaved forward, hands now grasping out at the two looming forms one a fowl hand the other human. 

Both men were quickly picking up the child. Soft coos and whispers from the pair had the baby laughing and gurgling soon. Food was made and the now trio collected in the bed, allowing Boxy to finally relax and rest. His husband would not admit he was tired but Venomous felt like the anxiety had been nearly double for him the past month of incubation. 

"He looks like both of us," Venomous reclined near both of them on the bed, a small plate of food between the adults as their child gurgled and tried to sit up. Both fathers were happy that it seemed their adjacencies allowed for early advanced mobility. A bottle in its chubby hands, full of a cricket/mealworm/suet slurry. Absolutely stomach-turning for Venomous to hear and help make, but their child took to the bottle and was happily eating. 

"What do you want to name him?" Boxy asked with a found laugh, running his hand over the soft black hair of their son. 

"We can call him Boxy-Venom, BV, for short." Venomous offered. High spots of color on his cheeks, slightly embarrassed by the name, it sounded silly but at the same time….

"I love it." The fowl adjacent nodded and grinned picking up their son, "Our own little Jr, BV"

\--*fin*--


End file.
